Advances in computing technology have resulted in the need for continual improvements in electronic data storage technology. Particular electronic data storage technology may include, for example, optical, magnetic, and/or magneto-optic technology. Optical data storage technology may have particular advantages as compared to other data storage technologies, including large data storage capacities and inexpensive recording media, for example. However, due at least in part to the aforementioned advances in computing technology, as well as increased usage of digital data in particular industries such as the entertainment industry, for example, improvements in the data capacity and data transfer rate of current optical storage technology is desirable.